happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the thirty episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Plot (Somewhere in another dimension, there is a universe called the "Internet World". This is where everything comes from the light to dark. The solved problem for the Wi-Fi fit to the charger as the internet works for everyone. A black hole known as a virus destroys everything until everything fixed with a black hole closing. In Penguin Hell, a unknown shadowy figure was looking at the sky) *???: My time has come. I will find someone who brought me back. (The unknown shadowy figure fly off and open a portal to the Internet World) *???: What is this? I will find someone who revealed me *enter the portal*. ESEQUIEL, MONTAY, SHIPPO & JOSESITO 4 INTO THE INTERNET WORLD (In Paulet Island, penguins were returning to the land after swimming to the water) *Josesito: Good morning everyone and welcome to another day of Paulet Island. *Elder 1: Josesito, we got other stuff to do. *Josesito: Yeah, someone has to do it. *Elder 2: Okay, watch all the chicks for me. *Josesito: I will without running away. (In Cape Adare) *Montay: Mom, i hate the beach! It's too hot. *Hersila: We don't need to worry son. *Fastino: You're father is right. (In Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: I hate chores. I can't do all of this icework. Dad? What is this thing over here? *Phoenix: That's an ice sculpture. I made one when I was a chick. *Shippo: Good thing. *Catherine: Phoenix, can you help me work on the snow sculptures? *Phoenix: Sure. Anything for you, my love. *Shippo: We have been working all day. *Phoenix: I know, son. (With Esequiel) *Esequiel: I am happy and today i got my raddar! (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Let's turn this thing on. (As Esequiel turn his raddar on, he find out that his wi-fi is not working) *Esequiel: What? This is a joke! (Esequiel uses his Adult Changer 8000 and turn back into a chick) *Esequiel: I need Josesito help! (Outside of Paulet Island) *Josesito: Elders, don't you mind if i can see Esequiel for a while? *Elder 1: Sure. *Josesito: Thanks. *Esequiel: Josesito! *Josesito: Esequiel. *Esequiel: We need Montay and Shippo. *Josesito: Okay, but turn me back into a chick. *Esequiel: Sure. (Esequiel turn Josesito into a chick) *Josesito: Perfect. Let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito use the teleporter. In Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: Hey dad, can you check if the pool is ready? *Phoenix: Of course I can, son. (Phoenix goes to see if the pool is ready) *Phoenix: How long is the pool? *Penguin #1: We are working on it. *Penguin #2: We need to add a lot of water to fill this empty spot up. (Esequiel and Josesito appear) *Esequiel: Shippo! *Shippo: Esequiel! Josesito! *Esequiel: Phoenix, let me have your son. It's funtime. *Phoenix: Sure. (Esequiel, Josesito and Shippo teleported. In Cape Adare.) *Montay: Ta da! My sand castle is complete! (Esequiel, Josesito and Shippo arrived) *Montay: Guys? *Fastino: Oh Esequiel. You're here. *Esequiel: I need him to come with me to the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Fastino: Sure. Go ahead. *Montay: Mom, i'll be fine. (Esequiel, Josesito, Shippo and Montay teleported to the Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: Alright! We are here! *Montay: What do you want us to do? *Esequiel: I need to find out about the wi-fi. *Worker #1: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: Sir, is the wi-fi working? My raddar is not working when i got this gift today. *Worker #1: No, the wi-fi is not working. *Montay: What? *Worker #1: I heard that our internet connection is not working since the Earth was brought back to life while you guys were battling Kid Carlos. *Shippo: That sucks. We can't get any important information without Internet connection. *Worker #2: Not you Shippo and Montay. Paulet Island doesn't have any internet. *Esequiel: Who will fix everything? *Worker #3: There is a world called, "The Internet World". *Esequiel: The Internet World? How are we gonna get there? *Worker #1: You enter the screen to enter there. *Montay: We are the four. We will get the power back as we could. *Shippo: Yeah, but we have to be careful. If something goes wrong, we have to be able to get back instantly. *Worker #1: Get ready. We have something that will take you there. (A slingshot was set up as Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito get on) *Esequiel: Are you ready? *Worker #1: Yes. *Esequiel: Okay, now. (Worker #1 let go of the slingshot as they enter the screen which is a portal) *Worker #1: It works! *Everyone: *cheers* (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito arrive at the Internet World as they landed on a place in a digital-city like place with small buildings) *Esequiel: What is this place? *Montay: We are here at the Internet World. *Shippo: Welcome to the Internet World. *Josesito: This place has codes? It's like playing a game. *Esequiel: Hey! My raddar works here. Let me see what are they. (Esequiel press the show button on his raddar and reveal all the virus monsters in their cages) *Esequiel: Ah! *Montay: This place is locked up with virus monsters. Even like bugs. *Josesito: Come on, let's find out something if we can get the wi-fi back. *Shippo: Yeah, let's do that. *Esequiel: Follow me. *Worker #1: *on speaker* Hey Esequiel, i know the item you will get. Find us a new satellite for the Internet World and get our Wi-Fi power back. *Esequiel: We will. *Montay: That's the secret item they wanted. *Shippo: Let's go find that secret item that our friends need. (Around the digital-city like place, they walked to find the satellite) *Esequiel: Beware of the monsters. They are locked in cages. *Montay: Can i touch them. *Esequiel: No. *Montay: It's made of glass. All is glass. *Esequiel: I know but don't make the monster eat you. *Montay: Alright. *Josesito: We will watch you. (Montay is by himself and looking at the virus monsters trapped) *Montay: Now, this is like a evil zoo. (With the group) *Esequiel: There is a cliff around here. It's dangerous. *Josesito: Creepy. *Esequiel: Please be aware of those. *Shippo: It has to be around here somewhere. *Esequiel: Don't worry about those monsters. We can look for it anywhere it has to be. *Shippo: That's if nothing gets in the way. (With Montay) *Montay: I love this zoo. Filled with virus monsters. (A virus scorpion monster with wings scared Montay) *Montay: That monster can roar in a glass cage? You must be cute. *touch glass* (The glass cracks and break as the virus scorpion monster with wings set off free) *Montay: Oh no! Esequiel, help me! (Montay run after his friends and with Esequiel) *Esequiel: The code? Unlike the virus monsters. *Montay: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Montay! (Montay was being chased by a virus scorpion monster with wings) *Esequiel: Run! (Montay and his friends run from the virus scorpion monster with wings) *Shippo: Not on my watch. (Shippo jumped and fight the virus scorpion monster with wings as he roared) *Shippo: He can roar but a bug. *Montay: Run! *Shippo: Jesus Christ! (They arrive at the cliff which is the dead end) *Esequiel: We're doomed. *Montay: I didn't started it. (The virus scorpion monster with wings hit his tail to Esequiel by making him fall) *Esequiel: Ahhhhhh!!!! *Montay: Esequiel! *Josesito: YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND! (Josesito fire kick at the virus scorpion monster with wings and fall into the end of the cliff) *Josesito: I killed him. *Montay: What have i done. Don't blame on me. Blame the monster. *Shippo: I had a feeling you would do something when you were alone. *Josesito: Oh no, cops are here. (The cops arrive who are emperor penguins and hold their guns to Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Cop #1: Freeze! Put your fins up! You're under arrested for releasing a virus monster! *Montay: What? What have i've done? *Shippo: Montay! *Josesito: You knew, it was gonna happen. *Cop #2: We locked these virus monsters about 100 years ago. Now get in the car. (In the police car) *Montay: Great. We're going to stupid prison. *Shippo: Jail is filled with bad guys like thefts. *Josesito: We're going to be okay. It will be fine. (As the police cars left out, with Esequiel, he landed on a grassy place as the virus scorpion monster with wings get shocked and explodes) *Esequiel: Where am i? *???: Hello there. You must have fallen from the sky. *Esequiel: Thanks, but who are you emperor? *???: I'm Black. What yours? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. *Black: Nice name. Why did you fall from here. *Esequiel: I fall from the cliff just because of the stupid virus scorpion monster. *Black: A virus monster? There is a penguin named Virus who created those monsters and attacked the city 100 years ago. He is planning to destroy the Internet World and head over to the real world. *Esequiel: The Real World? No! I live in the Real World! *Black: Oh, you're a real world penguin. We're going together to stop Virus. *Esequiel: Yeah. After that. I will get back to my friends. *Black: Let's go. (In another place, a orb ball view Esequiel and Black going to stop Virus) *Vabuu: Curses! Black will pay for this. Virus! *Virus: What is our plan? *Vabuu: We are going to stop Black and his new adelie penguin friend named Esequiel. *Virus: Esequiel. Interesting. *Vabuu: Now go stop those two penguins! *Virus: Yes sir! I will! *leave* *Vabuu: The Internet World will be mine! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! (In Internet World Prison, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are sent to their cell) *Cop #1: This is your cell. You will stay here for three years. *Montay: THREE YEARS? *Cop #1: Sure young man. *Shippo: No! Erik is going to miss me. We can't stay here with all of the stupid prisoners. *Josesito: I have to watch everyone from Paulet Island! *Cop #1: Sure, no one is here to find you. *leaves* *Montay: Great. Esequiel is gone and we need to find him. *Josesito: We need a plan to get out of here. *Montay: How are we gonna do that? *Shippo: Once we get out, we fight. *Montay: The chain in the cages is hard. Worse than a real cage from the humans. *Josesito: Yeah, i think about it. (Meanwhile, Esequiel and Black are walking to a pixels place) *Esequiel: What is this place? *Black: Sound like fun to me. *Esequiel: Let's go and jump on the pixel squares *Black: Alright. (As the background music "Bulletproof" by La Roux plays, Esequiel and Black jump on the pixel squares) *Esequiel: This is kinda fun! *Black: Yeah. This is very fun. (Esequiel and Black jumped on pixel squares as they make it to the finish line) *Esequiel: The Internet World is very fun! *Black: This is very fun. *Esequiel: Funner than i thought. (Esequiel and Black climb up the stairs and jumped to the pixel cube) *Esequiel: Cool! *Black: Catch me as you can! *Esequiel: I'll catch after you! *Black: Go ahead! (Both Esequiel and Black make it to the finish line) *Esequiel: Yes! *Black: We both win! *Esequiel: I know. *Black: Come on, let's go to the Internet World Prison to beat up those bullies. *Esequiel: Yes. Because, they are nuts! *laughs* *Black: *laughs* (The background music end when a theft who is a emperor penguin spyed on them) *Theft: I will follow them to the prison. (Back in Internet World Prison) *Montay: Gosh, where are the keys? *Shippo: I wish I knew. I hate being in prison, even in a computer system. *Montay: I found the keys. And the bad new is that they broke. *Josesito: You son of a pitch! We're *faints* doomed! (Esequiel and Black arrived at the Internet World Prison outside) *Esequiel: Cool. Prison is for babies! *Black: *laughs* I love it! Screw all prisoners! *Josesito: *heard inside of the cell* WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MEEEE!!! *Esequiel: Josesito! *Black: Who? *Esequiel: My friend! He is stuck in prison! *Theft: Ah ha! You two are not going anywhere. *Esequiel: AH! A THEFT! (A red alarm appear in prison, causing polices to arrive with their guns) *Cop #1: PRISONERS! ATTACK THEM! (Esequiel and Black started to fight the cops as the theft break into the prison cell, beating people up) *Esequiel: There's a theft in the prison room. Josesito was there. *Black: Come on, let's go inside. (Inside of the Internet World Prison, they fight more polices and cops) *Cop #2: You will pay for it! *faints* *Esequiel: Come on! Prison room time! (In the prison room) *Montay: Hide the key! Hide the key! *Shippo: We don't have much time! *Esequiel: Guys, i will release you from this prison. (Esequiel and Black release Montay, Shippo and Josesito out of their cells) *Josesito: Thank god, you had a helper. *Esequiel: We have to escape! *Theft: I FOUND YOU! *Esequiel: Not him! *Black: Quit following us! *Esequiel: I'll take care of him. (Esequiel fight againist the theft) *Shippo: Let's get what we need and get out of here! *Black: Right kid. Come on. Follow me. *Prisoner #1: What about us? *Black: No prisoners allowed! *Prisoner #2: BOB SAGET! (Esequiel kick the theft's belly on hit him to the wall) *Theft: No! No! You will pay! *Cop #4: Freeze! Stop right here. *Esequiel: Yikes! Another police! (Esequiel hit another cop) *Theft: Okay! You can stop me now! *Shippo: What those cops don't understand is that the five of us are heroes. The theft is the one that needs to be in prison. *Black: Who cares, we need to defeat him from robbing one of the places. *Police Chief: Okay, stop this instant! *Theft: *hold a gun to the chief* Any last words? *Police Chief: Go get him young man. (Esequiel fight againist the theft in the stairs and enter the second floor by fighting) *Esequiel: Ready to be death? *Theft: You ask me. (Esequiel push over to the theft and break the wall as the theft fall into his defeat) *Esequiel: There. That what you get. (A portal opens in which Virus appears) *Virus: Hahahahaha! Where is Black? (The heroes show up to see that Virus appear) *Virus: So Black. What do you have? *Black: Virus! Not you! *Montay: That virus penguin is a emperor penguin that fly. *Virus: Correct Esequiel. *Montay: What? I'm not Esequiel. *Esequiel: I AM! *Virus: There's two! *Esequiel: Only one. I know you're planning to destroy the Internet World. *Virus: Yeah. The internet will be mine and everything had to ruined it. *Shippo: Not if we have something to do about it! *Virus: Why don't you shut your face. (Shippo fight againist Virus) *Black: Go kid Go! (Shippo jumped and hit Virus' head) *Virus: Ow! Curse you! *Shippo: Yes! (Shippo continues fighting Virus) *Virus: Shock this baby boy! *use thunder shock on Shippo* *Shippo: Ahhh! *Black: I'll help! (Black punched Virus' head and beak and defeated at last) *Black: Yes! I did it. *Esequiel: Good job Black. *Montay: We won! *Black: He also has a brother named Vabuu. *Shippo: Vabuu? *Black: The one with wings. *Josesito: Oh. *Black: Come on, we're going to the city to meet my friend Blue. *Shippo: Who's Blue? *Black: You'll see when we get here. *Shippo: Alright. Let's go! (Black, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the portal) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep